wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Uprising of Noarilia
The Uprising of Noarilia was another lamentable campaign that occurred in the history of the Penitent Knights Space Marine Chapter, when their traitorous former kin from the infamous Crow's Children managed to corrupted nearly the entire populace of a formerly prosperous Imperial world. Wholly corrupted the influence of the Dark Gods, the Penitent Knights were forced to massacre the entire population in order to grant them innocent a quick death, rather than be slaves to the Chaos Gods. History Noarilia was the center of the commonwealth system of the Asteria Sub-sector, prosperous and wealthy in its status. A perfect place to set a vile trap for the Penitent Knights, Daedelus knew. Under both the council of Peredrath and Savaathon, insurgents of the Crow's Children melded with the populace of Noarilia and waited for their time. Years past, until the Crow's Children warband descended upon the governor's palace, violently tearing apart any Planetary Defense Forces that stood in their way. Approximately an hour later, Daedelus himself broadcast a message across the entire planet. Within hours, the agents of the Warband ensured that indeed a full Chaos rebellion took place among the cities of Noarilia, the people engaging in dark orgies of slaughter and degeneration at will. Daedelus looked down from the Governor's palace and smiled darkly as the Gods were given more sacrifices, and more to their flock. And sure enough, the Penitent Knights came again to meet their enemy upon the field of war. However, when the Orders of the Undaunted and the Cleansing Flame arrived in Noarilia's orbit, they saw that it was not merely the Crow's Children that were their enemy, but the corrupted populace. Torn as they were never before since the death of Lithandros by the order of the High Lords of Terra, the Knights faced a situation where both civilian and traitor had to be put to the sword. For hours, they heatedly argued the next course of action, and the weight of sinning to strike down a civilian or to let this atrocity go unanswered. In grief, they deployed into Noarilia's surface. When personally seeing the full degeneration of the twisted populace, the Knights of the Undaunted and Cleansing Flame knew that a quick death would be a far better end to them rather than to be further turned from the Emperor's light. The purgation was a slow but steady process, emptying ravaged forests of concrete after another, until both Companies stood before the Governor's palace, and at that point, hundreds of the Crow's Children leapt from the shadows and surprise attacked the Knights. Daedelus himself glided down from the tallest balcony of the palace, swinging both his plasma pistol and daemon sword into many Knights. A fierce and bloody battle followed, but both Knight Captains of the Orders managed to drive off the Betrayer, and thus, the Children cackled maniacally as they ascended to another portal maintained by Peredrath the Ruiner. To this day, what occurred on Noarilia is still a source of great shame on the Chapter of the Penitent Knights. Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Campaigns Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Crow's Children Category:History